In My Defense It Was Just A Mask And A Sword
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: Jaune has been feeling down for a long time now. A trip to Vale to cool his mind gives him the means to achieve what he came to Beacon for, only problem - what's an Espada? And why are there people inside his head? And by far why is that SKULL-thing with orange hair and horns looking at him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Sword and The Mask**

 **A/N: Just read it okay.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Franchises portrayed here.**

 **-A-R-C-**

 **Chapter 1**

Here he was again, failing his hundredth Combat class as a second year. Gritting his teeth as he made his way to Beacon's airship docks, just to be anywhere but here - Beacon Academy; the pinnacle of what all Hunters and Huntresses aim for. The place where Jaune realized that determination alone can't make all wishes come true.

Guess I'm not qualified, huh?

You never were. You lied your way in.

Sighing he heard his scroll vibrate in his pocket knowing all too well that it was Pyrrha looking for him again. She must've beaten her opponent to a pulp and heard his failure. The poor, lovable, and strong Pyrrha, a model of what it meant to be great was worried about him.

And, it was his fault.

"Jaune, if you don't make it in you can always come back home."

That phrase kept replying repeatedly in his head, and he hated it, hated the fact that his father was right about him - it. He pressed the red button on his scroll and walked into the flying death-trap who at this moment looked far better than Beacon itself.

 **/**

Pyrrha saw Jaune disconnect the call and her heart almost gave in, for Jaune never disconnected a call he always picked up. She hated the way that even after all her training she gave Jaune, he just couldn't win a fight. In addition, the worse was that she did everything her trainers did with her, but it wasn't working.

Was Jaune so inept or was she doing it wrong? Her mind saying the latter, but that was because she loved him. But, if she were to be honest she would say the inept was it.

She bit her tongue when that thought overcame her 'cause she wasn't naturally such a person, never undermining someone else - well except Cardin and his team. No, Jaune was strong and just needed the help and by Oum itself she was gonna do it, for her name wasn't Pyrrha Nikos for nothing.

 **/**

He arrived about two hours ago, his scroll long been shut down by the constant calls from Pyrrha nd his friends. He smiled for the concern but realized that it was probably just to calm Pyrrha down, really who could miss a loser like him?

So lost in his self-deprecating thoughts Jaune failed to notice the rain.

"Wasn't it showing clear skies in the weather report this morning?" He asked himself, all but running for shelter. Jaune stopped when he saw a glint come from a nearby alleyway. Walking into the alley he saw two weird objects; they appeared to be a Mask, and a black blade, lying next to each other on the ground.

"Huh?" The word spilled from Jaune's mouth as he looked at his surrounding, only seeing a black cat scavenging into a dumpster, "Did someone lose this stuff?"

Jaune bent down and picked up the mask, a weird sensation shooting up his arm as the mask clattered to the ground. Jaune looked around again, oddly noticing the Black Cat's eyes going wide? Nah, just the light playing tricks on me.

Once again, he bent down and this time picked up the sword, a weird feeling washing over him as he saw dark wisps floating out of the sword. Chalking it up to another trick of light, he went for the mask. Getting a good look of it Jaune saw that it looked kinda... creepy, as if it was alive and smiling at him?

He noticed that parts of the mask were coated in dark paint...? Yeah, it doesn't feel like paint. Jaune thought as he felt over the dark patches, trying out the lines where white met black and felt no thicker line on it.

Looking around Jaune saw no people walking down the street, the rain only pelting on the roof, and confusingly the cat watching the scene in rapt attention. Why?

He turned the mask over and wanted to try it on, it fit perfectly, and it felt so warm even though it was on the grou-.

The boy's body falling limply to the ground, sword held tightly in his grip. Suddenly, darkness engulfed Jaune as he fell unconscious. Right next to the prone figure stood a Mocha-skinned woman, her long purple hair dampening and a serious look on her face, muttering.

"That lazy ass was right..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **-A-R-C**

 **A/N: Hello my name is Twilight Angel/Demon, here with a Crossover of Bleach and RWBY. First off this won't be a full crossover as I know the world of Remnant more due to the more I know at this point about RWBY. Like, seriously I watched Bleach like a year ago so while some stuff are good in my head, some are not. And the research just to make this fic perfect would be more of a hassle, you can see how that would work out, so yeah...**

 **A Beta-Reader would be welcomed.**

 **Fair note: This story will be updating sporadically; either a week or a month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Preparing the Champion**

 **A/N: Okay, so wow people, I got 29 like and 59 follows so thanks people for taking the time to read. And on to reviews from HeavensDownfall, SovereigntyZero and guest, I like it that you want more and honestly this was something I searched for in the RWBY archive but never found. Well, not quite true, there was Hollow Arc from Streggae so go and check it out.**

 **Anyway onward to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and Bleach belongs to their respective owners.**

 **-A-R-C-**

 **Chapter 2**

She stood there, the rain pelting away as the blonde-haired teen was lying on the ground. She was witnessing the mask begin seeping into the boy's face; it was literally sinking into his face. The dark sword clutched tightly in the hands despite the unconscious boy.

Quickly she could begin to sense the boy's spirit pressure begin spiking, the teen on the floor unceremoniously begin convulsing.

"Was the mask rejecting him?" She questioned to no one in particular.

To prove her point wrong a white substance erupted out of the boy's back. Without hesitation, she immediately hoisted the unconscious boy on her shoulders and with cat-like graces jumped up the walls to where 'Their' hideout was.

"Please, don't die on us like the others"

 **/**

When he awoke with a start, his vision was blurry but he could clearly see two figures infront of him. Groaning, he rubbed his face, his body moving on pure instinct, as if something was there.

He chalked it up to just waking up.

He rubbed his eyes and finally got a good look at the two people infront of him; he had to look up when he met the hazel eyes of a female with green hair, wearing a completely white suit, a weird skull mask sitting on top of her head? The person standing next to her was a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man.

And they were now directly looking at him - no more, specifically the guy was glaring at him?

"Hi." He meekly answered, his hand waving slightly, and his mind chalking this up as a dream, or imagination? Whichever worked really?

He looked at the two fully expecting one to just downright murder him; the glare clearly said that that was a possibility. What he didn't expect was the green eyed girl's glare falling from her face a vibrant smile coming on her face as she stuck her hand out, obviously intending to shake Jaune's hand.

"Nelliel Tu Odelshcwank." She supplied, Jaune smiled, ignoring the weird name as he took the girl's hand, her strength easily pulling him up into a stand up position.

"Jaune Arc." He said, being literally yanked up by a girl that looked younger than he did, and did he mention was pretty, he did right? 'Coz she was really pretty.

Jaune was busy admiring the girl when he heard someone clearing his or her throat to his right. He saw that it was the middle-aged man glaring at him. He smiled at the man, but he could swear it came out resembling a grimace. The middle0aged man closed his eyes as Jaune finally inspected the man more clearly, He had pale skin, high cheekbones, a stubble and long ragged black hair with brown highlights.

The clothes he had on consists of a white dress shirt, tattered and an upturned collar. With cuffs, black pants low-heeled boots, and a long amorphous black overcoat and a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. Jaune was also aware of the brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

The only assumption Jaune could make was that this guy was So COOL and scary as hell.

All of a sudden, a huge explosion happened behind Jaune, him wracking with the vibration, the two infront of him standing completely unaffected as if this happened often.

"They're at it again." Neliel sighed, running her hand over her face, while sighing, "Damn that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra." Okay so when Jaune turned around he would always say that he didn't scream like a girl.

The two behind him would beg to differ.

For when Jaune turned around he came witness to a quite literal death battle between a Bat-like human and a human-panther. And, they were shooting beams out of their hands. The Bat-like one shooting a black beam and the Cat-like human shooting out blue beams.

He didn't know when but his knees buckled under him and he could only stare wide eyes as the two beams connected, a huge explosion going off in the distance and a shockwave racing towards him.

Yet again Nel and the Middle-aged man heard another girl-ish scream.

 **/**

When she arrived at the warehouse, the white substance was already progressing, slowly, but surely, it was going to engulf the kid. Pushing open door many faces met hers all of their eyes widening as it saw the unconscious kid on her back.

"He's already transforming!" She yelled, already moving towards the training ground.

"B-But how? The mask shouldn't be responding this quick! It should've at least taken three hours!"

In any case we should start prepping. Everyone with a certain amount of Kido training, start making barriers underground! Rest of you get ready for one helluva fight. That's 'his' Mask and Zanpakuto no way he won't be looking for it!" A man with blonde-hair and a summer cap ordered.

Everyone obeyed as the purple haired girl carried Jaune to the Underground Training Room.

 **/**

After an uncountable amount of girl-ish screams, Jaune was finally able to creep out behind Nel who just giggled the entire time. Off in the distance the two who had been fighting was suddenly interrupted by, and by Oum, Jaune would swear it looked like a SKELETON?! A Skeleton with horns carrying the sword he held before he woke up here.

Suddenly Jaune's stalker alert was set off as he spied a yellow haired woman spying on him from a distance, behind a building? Now that Jaune was paying attention he saw that he was in some weird world where the world was split into four parts; first there was the space he stood in which was filled with hundreds and hundreds Skyscrapers.

Next, a barren dessert with tall spires? The third place was filled with flowers of many varieties, it was beautiful. The last space was completely water, literally no land in sight.

He marvelled at the world failing to notice four figures walking to where he and the two were standing. Finally looking back, he came face to face with the Skeleton thing looking him straight in the eyes. And, unceremoniously a bodily thud was heard, with Neliel almost failing to catch him bridal style.

He fainted.

Neliel giggled.

 **/**

Pyrrha was admittedly scared now, this didn't even compare to all the other times; the day Jaune almost caught her doing... something questionable in the bathroom, with a photo of him. The day Velvet kidnapped Jaune... saying something about Mating Season (her fists tightened at that memory because Jaune was hers) Or the time Jaune was dared to steal one of Glynda Goodwitch's panties... yeah let's just say if it wasn't for Jaune's near limitless Aura he'd probably be in Heaven above.

It was about the thirty-fifth time she had dialled, Jaune's inbox conveniently telling her it was full already. If it wasn't some technology thing she would've already destroyed it in the arena, sadly it was not.

"So, what do we do?" Ruby asked from the door, almost to tears.

"He's probably just sitting in a restaurant eating and his Scroll is turned off." Ren answered, the voice of reason, yet one could clearly see that he was struggling to keep his worry for his Team Leader in check.

The redheaded Spartan was a different story as her hair looked completely unkempt, Yang didn't approve of the hairstyle. Her finger tapping redial repeatedly when Jaune didn't answer. And mercy to anyone telling her to stop for she gave a glare dubbed the "Deadly Goodwitch " So you had to know it was powerful, Goodwitch activated it once in her life.

When Jaune stole her panties.

Some of the students who saw that gaze took more and more S-class missions only saying that the Grimm had no match against what they saw, and ultimately lived through.

"I'm going to look for Jaune." Pyrrha announced already sheathing her Xiphos and shield on her back. Good-luck being on her side when the Storm started to clear up.

Pyrrha went to the bathroom and changed into her battle-uniform. When she came out she saw a pouting, twitching, electrically-charged, and drenched Nora come walking in the dorm room. With every step her body twinged. Some deduced that she had too much energy in her system.

So they avoided contact.

"Stormie said he had to go and play elsewhere..." Nora stated, sadly.

Everyone looked at Nora with a confused look, then at each other, mouthing.

"Stormie?"

 **/**

"... I think he's cute."

"... He looks weak."

"... The Mask and the sword chose him."

"...aun? Jaune? Look he's waking up!"

Jaune heard some say, he groaned and muttered "Hey, Ren... I had this weird dream that a Skeleton was looking at me - AHHHH!" That was all Jaune could get out as he saw the "Thing" examining him again. But, this time before he could faint the Skeleton was pushed aside as a blue-haired man picked up Jaune as though he were a rag-doll.

"Enough of this! If you feint or scream like a girl one more time I'm gonna kill you, you hear me?" The blue-haired man said.

Jaune only nodded.

"Anyways the Hollowfication already started about thirteen minutes ago so we should start with the trial before he disappears." The middle-aged, stoic man said.

"Um... What do you mean disappear?" Jaune asked, a bad feeling washing over him - oh, wait that was just that Skeleton thing looming over him? "H-Hey! My name's Jaune Arc... what's yours...?" He held out his hand as the Skeleton examined his hand confusedly.

After a few moments the Skeleton took Jaune's hand, Jaune winced as the 'Thing' used too much force than necessary. Jaune shook the 'Thing's' hand and removed his hand quickly. Jaune was rubbing the sore hand and noticed the 'Thing' looking at its own hand oddly.

Suddenly Grimmjow's hand was grabbed by the Skeleton's hand and subsequently Grimmjow sweat dropped. His hand was shook by the 'Thing' and so was his entire body. Grimmjow fell to the ground with a 'Thud'

In addition, Jaune could'vee swore he saw the Skeleton smilling? It soon walked to everyone and wanted him or her to take its hand.

They all kindly declined.

After a while the middle-aged man spoke, "That mask and sword you picked up in the alleyway has special abilities. You are the Champion we've been searching for."

Special abilities?" Jaune asked.

"It grants the wielder enormous strength and power, but at a cost, we are here to judge if you have what it takes to wield that power." Neliel explained, while unsheathing a sword on her back. Jaune sweat dropped as he saw the direction this was going.

"H-Hey... I can assure you that I'm not your Champion, I can't even fight properly. I am like the weakest person you could pick as a Champion!"

Jaune tried to refute their choice.

"No one else can control this power, only you. And don't worry we will help." Neliel comforted Jaune, placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder, ridding Jaune of those self-deprecating thoughts. Almost the same way as Pyrrha usually did.

"The mask chose you prematurely; therefore you'll be brought back here moving forward. Also due to your fainting we'll be doing this the easy way."

"Easy way?"

"Normally you'd be fighting one of us but due to the time we wasted you'll be just choosing, and be brought back later to finish the training." The middle-aged man explained, "And, you were brought here for another reason, to find out if you truly wanted this power. Just remember a great evil is coming and you're probably the last hope for us and this world."

"Basically what he's getting at is will you help us? A great evil is coming, something that will destroy everything in its wake. The mask and sword chose you and therefore sees potential in you." Neliel paused, as she took Jaune's hand, "Will you help us in defeating that monster?" She asked at the end, gazing up at him questioningly

"How can I trust whatever you're saying?" Jaune asked.

What happened next would forever be burned into his mind, he doubled over as Neliel's hand squeezed his tighter showing him... showing him pure destruction...

He could see countless bodies lying on the ground - unmoving.

He saw buildings and tress burning.

And he saw the being responsible; if Jaune would describe what he saw he had to say that it was a being completely wrapped in shadows, staring at him with Crimson-red eyes.

He mistook it for a Grimm but it was standing on its hind-legs, glaring at someone behind Jaune. Jaune was shaking as a leaf when the black mass approached, not daring to move. For this felt so damn real.

Someone screamed when the masses black hand came barrelling straight towards him - or the one behind him? He didn't know. Too scared that he couldn't even think rationally.

He blinked and when he opened his eyes again he saw the faces of the six beings he just met, and still he screamed. He was on his butt shaking like a leaf. He felt moisture cascading down his cheeks as he looked at his shaking hands.

"I'm sorry he heard from infront of him. It was... NOT assuring, show him that and say sorry? He wanted to leave, run home, and climb into his parents bed, surrounded by his parents. It always helped when he had a nightmare.

However, then a thought occurred to him, 'Everyone will die...? He'll die...? Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha will die? His family too? That "thing" won't stop till everyone's dead!'

Jaune looked at his trembling hands, his heart beating a mile a minute at the realization that that "thing" could be coming... something that could kill everyone. In addition, it could kill them too? Nevertheless, how was that possible, that blue-haired guy and black-haired guy were shooting beams that literally destroyed pillars of stones.

He tried to laugh it off as a dream he was having, a very bad dream... But, he couldn't, with how they all were seriously gazing at him. The dormant pain in his aching hand somehow confirmed that this wasn't a dream.

How did the expression go? "Please pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming?" Not exactly, the same method but squeezing his hand to a pulp had to fit perfectly as well, right?

He looked at them all and remembered what his father used to say; A Hero - more so an Arc protects his friends and family with every ounce of their being. He was an Arc - wanted to show everyone that he could; now he just needed to prove himself that he could against a being that literally made these six quakes in their boots. And, Jaune could tell that these six were on another level - he didn't even know what level, but he guessed pretty far up there.

With a shaky resolve at best Jaune replied, "I'll do it! To protect my family and friends. That's an Arc promise!"

Had he mention that he had a 50/50 percent chance of keeping it? No, he didn't.

He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes when suddenly the world began shaking from Jaune's perspective; he stumbled plenty of times and had to hold unto Neliel for support. He looked around and saw that the six of them were all standing just fine.

Neliel, already knowing what's going on gripped Jaune's shoulder and yelled Choose! Jaune, I need you to choose the one you fell the strongest connection with."

"Wha-!" Jaune tried to yell, but was interrupted.

"One of us here has a stronger pull to you, right? You can feel it almost like a gravitation pull. Choose that one."

"Okay, okay! I choose him!" Jaune yelled, as he pointed at the Skeleton, "I feel the strongest pull from him."

Suddenly Jaune noticed everyone's jaws fall.

"What? Is that bad?"

They all looked at each other, and then Nel turned to him with a smile on her face - actually, they all had smiles on their faces, this feels somehow bad - but good, right?

"No, that's actually the best news we've ever heard. Jaune Arc, you'll wake up now. Tell Mr. Urahara who you picked he'll do the rest. You'll only have half the power due to the selection not properly done, but fret not the hidden power will come once you come and train with us."

Wait! Just one question, what is this world? Jaune asked, he hoped that it was another dimension, how cool would that be? He was in another dimension.

"We now live inside your Spirit, or as you call it, Aura." Neliel answered.

The shaking became more violent and suddenly Jaune was engulfed in light.

 **/**

It had been almost four hours now since Shinji and the others had begun fighting against the Hollowfied form of that blonde-haired kid, named Jaune.

He started out as Adjuchas but somewhere along the fight his body started to morph into a Vasto Lorde, exactly what they needed.

How she knew was because she leaned against one of the walls in the Training Area with "Jaune's" scroll in hand, browsing through his photos. She saw the name when the screen turned on, the name right at the bottom.

And, quite frankly, she was figuratively and almost quite literally blown away. For the potential, this kid possessed was that of the person who once wielded that mask and sword.

She remembered what Urhahara said about a Hollowfied person that the Hollow used its powers based upon the person it was bond with. What this meant was that the Transformation could be between Hollow and Vasto Lorde, the highest form of all Hollows.

So, through witnessing of this kid's Hollow form to straight up and be a Vasto Lorde (The final form) had to mean alot. This kid was quite possibly the strongest.

The others they had tried this upon always fell on Adjuchas, never one reaching the form of Vasto Lorde.

So now, there he stood in the exact same Vasto Lordes form they had seen multiple times, the horns, and instead of orange blonde-flowing hair. The tuffs of red fur on various parts of the body and what appeared to be spike-shaped markings all over the body.

The Hollowfied figure was ready to fire a Cero, when suddenly cracks started erupting all over its body, resulting in the Cero to explode kicking up a dust cloud. When the dust cloud vanished their stood the kid with pieces of the Hollow's bony structure evaporating.

Half of the kid's face was open with a single blue eye straing at them. At first, it seemed as if the kid was really looking at them but then all of a sudden he collapsed to the ground. The last remnants of the Hollow-like substance evaporating.

When he fell something clattered infront of his spent body, it was a mask. In addition, it looked the same as that man. She saw Urahara walk closer and picked it up, he looked at it until it fully evaporated then down to the unconscious teen.

"Interesting."

 **To Be Continued**

 **-A-R-C**

 **A/N: Okay, so first off this chapter isn't actually late... Okay, that might admittedly sound wrong but it's not. I said I would update Weekly or Monthly, so yeah...**

 **My timeframe of updates varies as I will sometimes update weekly if I finish a chapter earlier, if not the chapter will be finished earlier next month. So, if I update a story monthly-wise it'll be out in the first ten days of that month.**

 **The reason for this is that my Life can be a big ass, even through Christmas month.**

 **I hope that sounded right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Test Run So Soon**

 **A/N: First off SORRY this took so LONG! Life got hectic and yeah... so SORRY...! Writer's Block is also to blame.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and Bleach belongs to their respective owners.**

 **-A-R-C-**

 **Chapter 3**

Waking up was supposed to be like any other time... so why was it so hard to get up. Like REALLY?! Why was it so hard to just recline into a seating position, maybe for the fact that there was a blonde-haired, scary looking girl sitting on your chest?

When Jaune opened his eyes he came fact-to-face with a teenage girl with a menacing look (he'd say it looked exactly like Glynda's if she was younger) He noted her blonde-hair and her mouth looked weird, well he wasn't gonna ask cause' he was partially - only partially and not alot afraid of her glare.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty. Urahara wants to talk to you." The girl spoke, as she one-handed yanked Jaune to his feet. So, now he was walking through the hallways of whatever this building was as various people kept staring at him. In the corner, he could see a boy with white-hair as Weiss looking at him calculatedly and a girl with Orange-hair and huge assets talking to the boy animatedly.

As Jaune walked past a bald-headed man and another with stylish hair, he took note of the clothes they wore. To Jaune it looked as if the clothes they had on had an Eastern descent. Somewhere in the recesses of Jaune's mind, he told himself that he would ask about clothes, more specifically those of Eastern-descent.

Suddenly, Jaune's path was blocked by a large (holy hell he's large!) man. Jaune noted how this guy's appearance differed from many of the others. For one Jaune could see that this guy's hair stood to the air, with bells on the end? He had an eye patch on and the look he shot Jaune made Jaune almost pee his pants, just to clarify ALMOST! And he certainly just didn't pee a little... HE DIDN"T!

Jaune noticed the white coat the guy was wearing and so far Jaune could only see four others standing and talking with others. He didn't miss that all of them were carrying what appeared to be swords.

GULP!

"Hey, you the new guy?" The large, menacing man before him asked, a small girl with pink hair lying on his shoulder. Confidence! Just gotta have confidence! "H-Hi my name's Jaune Arc." Jaune said, offering his hand. That was the wrong move as Jaune's hand was crushed...

Seriously, why couldn't he just learn from before with that Skeleton?

"Heh, you're gonna fit in fine... Come find me after your talk with the 'Nerd'." The large, scarred man spoke as he stalked away, probably for his next target's hand to crush - Jaune assumed. As soon as the large man left many of the others looked at Jaune with downright awe.

Was it because he didn't cry like a litttle girl when his hand was just crushed? That was probably it. And soon Jaune was moving down the hall, failing to notice as two men whispered about how he greeted Kenpachi... and didn't run away. The last person who did that couldn't walk for about three weeks.

Rule Number One: Never greet Kenpachi Zaraki.

 **/**

Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias loved getting stuff free, be it food, clothes and... Well anything else. Unfortunately, they hated to get jobs, but alas, it was from their un-official "girlfriends" whose friend - Jaune Arc was missing. So obviously, they both wanted to please their "girlfriends" by finding Jaune.

In addition, to find Jaune who actually is an amazing bro.

They accepted this job three hours ago, and still no luck.

"Man... where could he be? I've been sniffing and nothing. My nose keeps telling me that Jaune Arc is nowhere in Vale." Sun explained, his hand rubbing his chin in confusion. Neptune who was standing nearby had resorted to tracking Jaune's scroll.

"His scroll isn't even showing up. Did you think something happened to Jaune? Could he have been kidnapped?" Neptune pondered, all while missing Sun's discreet motions to shut up. When Neptune turned around, he was met with two orbs of Emerald Green. There infront of Neptune stood Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner, who looked as if she was on the verge of breaking down...

"K-Kidnapped?" Pyrrha's meakly voice said. Weiss and Blake looked at them with glares.

"W-We don't know that! Neptune's just thinking of his out-of-this=world-theories, right?" Sun elbowed, Neptune as said boy began to sputter and clam Pyrrha, who by all intents and purposes looked as if she was gonna break down and cry right there...

Faunus were said to have the greatest senses and due to that, they felt as the air around them suddenly felt cold. The others noticed how they began to shiver. Blake being sceptic glanced around to try and determine waht was happening, it wasn't Weiss as she was busy arguing with Neptune in the back.

For a brief second - just a second Blake could've sworn she saw something stand above them in mid-air. Blinking, she shook her head and refocused her eyes. Her second time since Beacon where she'd actively stayed awake and researches the White Fang. The first time was the Vytal dance, one year ago.

The reason she was investigating again was due to trhe White Fangs lack of doing anything. It seemed as if they just suddenly stopped with their Acts of Terrorism. Still, Blake could inherently tell that something was wrong, she just didn't know what.

 **/**

When the little girl took him to a green door he expected to find someone menacing on the other side, what he hadn't expect to find was a drunk, blonde-haired man crying over a torn hat. The guy was slouched over the hat and kept whispering to the hat words of encouragement. In another time and place, Jaune would've been freaked out, but, he knew Ruby, so yeah...

Weapons are sentient beings... Yeah, right!

That's what Ruby always told him when they both played video games. Oh, shit...1 He hadn't called them for at least half a day?! What were they going to think? That he quit and went back home? Probably... He was brought out by his musings when the guy who was drunk's face was right infront of his own scanning him...

This feels oddly familiar?

Gulping, Jaune faked his faux-confidence. "Hi, my name's Jaune Arc." He may have smiled or grimaced, whichever worked better. The man took his hand and Jaune sighed in relief when the man took his hand like a normal human being.

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, I'm Kisuke Urahara." Kisuke offered, as he gestured for Jaune to sit. He liked this guy! Jaune liked this guy alot! Jaune was seated in a cross-legged position as he was handed a can of soda? The can was red and had weird letters on it, but who was he to say no. Jaune Arc a man with a curious mind-!

His mouth exploded with flavour at this... this drink from the heavens. It was as if Jaune tasted all his favourite beverages all at once! His eyes sparkled as he took larger and larger gulps of whatever this was.

"This is amazing! What drink is this?" Jaune asked, in pure astonishment as he sipped it more slowly but still with gusto. Kisuke laughed, and brought one beside his face. If you were watching from the outside, it would've been like an advertisement.

"This, my young friend, is the Every drink! I created it in the Research and Development Department. I'll tell you about that later. This drink literally knows what you want and changes its flavours to them. This drink has been so perfected that it blends all your flavours perfectly together." Kisuke paused to put the can down, "And it's only Fifteen Yen! Great deal, eh?"

Jaune had no idea what Yen was but he wanted more of this this Oum-damn wonderful drink!

"I don't have Yen, but I have Lien." Jaune said as he took out the white cards from his hoodie's pocket. As Jaune showed Kisuke the cards, it was as if Kisuke's eyes shone with curiosity. The white Lien cards were out of Jaune's hands in a split second.

"Interesting... A whole other currency. I've been to many Worlds but this is the first where it's actually cards. It's usually credits on a Card while other times it's paper and so forth. What do the four colours mean?" Kisuke asked, as he took Jaune's hands into his own, all while he looked at Jaune as if he were some Hunter and Jaune the prey.

Can he retract what he said about liking this guy? Maybe not, right? Still, though Professor Oobleck's still a bit weirder, I would say! Hell, the man fights with coffee! Coffee capable of melting through concrete and yet he still drinks it...

What is Oobleck made of anyways?

Dust, now that I think about it shouldn't Professor Oobleck be dead yet? Question for another time, I guess? 'Cause Kisuke's getting insane.

And true to Jaune's words Kisuke hadn't even wait for Jaune's answer and was already coming up for what he thought the colours represented, and he was doing quite well than most foreigners outside Vale.

Contrary to popular belief Lien isn't the only currency governing Remnant as smaller villages rely on their own form of currency. For instance in Jaune's village the people used a coin-based system dubbed Gil. But the interesting thing was that no matter what currency governed a village it could still be traded for Lien.

It is due to such a system how outlying villages traded with the Four Great Kingdoms. Many abhor the fact of relying on Kingdoms, but it's how Villages outside the Kingdoms survive. Luckily, Jaune's village isn't ones to harbour revenge towards the Kingdoms.

He'd seen many villages hold onto their hate, and with such Negative feelings Grimm quickly came.

Jaune wa brought out of his thoughts when a blaring of an alarm sounded throughout the entire building. Jaune saw Kisuke's personality switch and unlike the carefree nature from before Kisuke looked serious, deathly serious.

Kisuke stood up and rushed to a door adjacent to the one he entered and opened it. Jaune's eyes widened at all the screens that stood infront of him. To Jaune it looked like screens filled the entire wall as three people were seated infront of the screens frantically taping away at their keyboards.

"What do we have?"

"Three A-Class Arrancars, sir! And from the readings we detect they have the "Cry." Jaune had no idea what the "Cry" was but Kisuke's expression grew harder at the word. Somehow, Jaune knew that word meant something bad.

"Damn! We haven't even tested "Him" out yet. If they were just ordinary Arrancars we could send Kenpachi and Toushirou, but the "Cry" is involved. Tch! Guess you'll have to learn as you fight, kid." Kisuke said, as he lifted up his cane and shoved it against Jaune's forehead. What happened next was something Jaune would never forget as he was literally shoved out of his own body.

He stumbled back as he saw his body fall to the ground limply, he wanted to faint himself but decided on screw that! He had fainted enough times in one day; at least he needed a victory over the other times. Seems like he chose the worst time, as he so very badly wanted to faint. Finally calming down Jaune saw that he was wearing clothing similar to what he'd seen everyone wear on his trek here. It was all black and felt like a dress... but above all, it felt comfortable.

Not like his Battle-Gear, wait! Where was his Battle-Gear under these clothes? Checking under the clothes, he noticed that he had on a white undershirt and pants. To top things off Jaune felt a noticeable weight on his back, turning around he saw the handle to something – was that a sword?

Placing his hand on the handle, he withdrew the sword? It felt like forever before Jaune finally felt like he pulled the sword out of its sheathe. When the swords were in his grasp and in view, Jaune was gaping like a fish out of water.

The... The sword was easily longer than he was and it weighed the same as Crocea Mors...?

Cataloguing that question for later Jaune noticed Kisuke and everyone's eyes on him as if they just saw a ghost-! Hahahaha! Okay, he was so not gonna apologize for any of that! Idly he wondered that if Yang was here, would she high-five him.

He'd bet on Yes.

"Here. Take this." Kisuke said, as he handed to Jaune what looked like an earpiece. The thing fell into his hand and not through it – another question for later, also he was wondering why he didn't fall through the floor either. So far, he was testing, to see if he's hand could go through a wall, it did!

"We'll relay info from here on how to fight and all that all you have to do is learn on the go. Can you do that?"

Could he... Could he learn how to use all this powers in the middle of a real fight? Yes! If there was one thing Jaune Arc could do was learn to survive in dangerous situations. If he didn't... than that monster would Destroy everything.

Heck! He survived imitation right? This would be a piece of cake!

 **/**

No way! No way in Dust could he do this...! It took him almost fifteen minutes to just learn and walk in mid-air. Don't ask me how I haven't fallen yet, still a mystery to myself.

Flash Step took him six – seven minutes to just do even more just to cover a street's length. More so, to suppress his Spiritual Pressure, which was his Aura...? It was encouraging to at least know that large reserves of Spiritual Pressure were actually a good thing. The bad thing was that he didn't have his neat Aura shield that had helped him out many of times.

When he had left, Kisuke said that the only means of success hinged on Jaune getting a sneak attack on one of the Arrancars and hope the other two would be too shocked to react fast enough to stop him.

In other words, he wasn't strong enough to take them on in a real battle... This by all intents and purposes was the truth.

But, his damn Spiritual Pressure was doing it's own thing, he didn't even know if that was possible. The only thing he did know was that it kept spiking to levels higher than what was normal.

More crazy was that his Spiritual Pressure had an effect on people walking in the streets. He had witnessed it while people was walking by and suddenly walked as if a slab of rock was placed on their backs.

Jaune grimaced as he saw a little boy struggling to just move forward and Jaune reined in his Spiritual Pressure to the best he could do and was relieved to see the boy walk normally.

Sighing in relief Jaune kept his stride to Vale Port as it was usually empty this time of day, Kisuke confirmed it as well. How. Jaune had no idea. It was halfway through that Jaune heard laughing...?

Craning his head around he came face to face with some guy, running in the air? Jaune's eyes widened when he saw a black Spear being hurled towards his face. Acting on instinct alone Jaune manoeuvred out of the way.

Frantically, Jaune took out his sword and parried the guy's incoming attack. Jaune almost pissed himself for he knew that that swing could've quite literally took his head off.

Recalling Pyrrha's training Jaune pushed back and countered with his own swing. When Jaune's sword almost met skin, the guy vanished and reappeared a few feet away. Now joined by two more, one a girl, and the other a hulk of a man.

"So, you're the new Test Dummy? Not bad, not bad at all. The last few couldn't even counter one of our attacks. I am gonna enjoy this!" The hulk of a man announced as he slammed his fists together.

All Jaune could do was grip his sword tighter and gulp at the arrival of his opponents. He was in for one hell of a fight. If he didn't stop these guys he would never beat that monster Nel showed him!

Closing his eyes for a bit and breathing in Jaune calmed his nerves. When he opened them he didn't notice the his Iris turned Yellow.

 **To Be Continued**

 **-A-R-C-**

 **A/N: This is SOOOO Late! And I am terribly sorry for its delay. Just had to figure out where this needed to go. In addition, Writer's Block is a serious pain in the ass, alongside anime and games...**

 **Will explain how Soul-Reaper Dynamics affect the World of Remnant where people literally could be Soul-Reapers? The "Cry" will also be further delved into at either next chapter or later chapters.**

 **Mostly just downloaded Carnival Phantasm, (The Funny side of Type-Moon's Creations.) Tsukihime, which tells the story of The Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, and their role in the Nasuverse.**

 **Also, heard a rumour of a Spin-Off to Bleach coming to TV. What I heard was a new Protagonist becoming a Substitute Soul-Reaper. And the story takes place after the Manga?!**

 **Like. What. The. FUCK!**

 **They wanna start a spin-off and never continue with the main story?! But at this point it's all rumours at this point.**

 **Still don't have a Beta-Reader...! (Crying)**


End file.
